Rayne
by leerocks
Summary: Takes place 30 years in the future.


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto I do not own anything

_Prologue_

_Many years ago an evil ninja named Orochimaru ruled over the hidden ninja village of sound. This tyrant, who was once parsed as on of the Sannin, had long been obsessed with his jujitsu to the point the believed that the end always justify the means. He even went a far as using his own men to experiment on. With every passing year he became more powerful, he didn't have to worry about aging since his immortality no jutsu allowed him to cheat death by stealing the body of another. _

_Soon overconfidence became his downfall. He didn't realize that two of his own ninjas were spies of the new shinobi village the Hidden Ash. One of these spies was a female ninja named Akadou Akira, the younger sister of Akadou Yoroi. The other spy was Orochimaru's prized pupil Uchiha Sasuke. Eventually Orochimaru discovered the traitors and was able to capture Akira. However Sasuke succeeded in escaping from the Sound. _

_Before Orochimaru had a chance to interrogate Akira, his village was under attack by the Ash. With the help of three demons and knowledge obtained from Sasuke and Akira the Ash ninjas were quick to dispose of the Sound's defenses and soon invaded the village directly. By the time Orochimaru realized that his village was about to be destroyed it was too late for him to be able to escape. At first he thought that he was going to die but he discovered one crucial fact._

_Akira was two months pregnant!_

_Not willing to accept death as his fate Orochimaru quickly prepared to perform his immortality no jutsu on the unborn child. Little did he know the consequences of performing the jutsu on a body so immature. He was able to insert his soul into the fetus but his mind was unable to enter the undeveloped brain of the child. Orochimaru didn't have time to realize his mistake before his mind and all of his memories disappeared forever._

_13 years later…. _

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1 Orochimaru's reincarnation

At the edge of the Hot Spring Country there are four volcanoes. Three of these volcanoes, which surround the fourth, are currently active and erupt every other month. The fourth one is ten times bigger than the others yet is inactive. Within this fourth volcano lies the hidden ninja village of the Hot Spring Country:

The Shinobi Village Hidden in Ash.

Within the village it was a normal day just like any other day until…

"Rayne!" a random Ash ninja yelled, "Get back here!"

"Ha ha ha!" responded a young red-headed girl, "you will never catch me!"

Several ninjas are chasing a young girl about 12 years old. This girl had short red hair, green eyes, and skin white as paper. Her name is Akadou Rayne and she is the main character in this fanfic. But right now she is in TROUBLE…..

"How could you do such a thing!?" another ninja called out, "to our guardians no less!"

"Ha ha, shut up!" Rayne responded while sticking out her tongue, "None of you could do something this horrible. But I can." Rayne continued to run zig-zags around roof tops trying to elude the pursuing ninja.

"I can because I am incredible!"

..…make that DEEP SHIT TROUBLE.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Terrible news Naruto-dono"

Uzumaki Naruto looked up from his desk as a ninja ran through the door to his office.

"What's the problem?" Naruto said. _ 'Don't let it be Rayne don't let it be Rayne don't let it be …'_

"It's Rayne sir"

'_Shit!' _Naruto slapped his forehead"What did she do this time?"

"It's terrible sir. Rayne has tipied the guardian monuments!"

"WHAT?!?" Naruto shouted as he rose from his desk.

"She covered them in toilet paper sir" the ninja continued

"I know what tipied means you idiot!"

With that Naruto, leader of the hidden Ash village, left his office.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Over a dozen ninjas ran into an ally chasing after the trouble making tomboy. "She went this way!" one yelled.

As soon as they passed the one known as Rayne jumped out of the bushes she was hiding in. " Idiots."

"Hey Rayne!!!" Shouted a voice from behind.

"AHHHH!" Rayne fell on her rear as she turned around. "What are you doing, Moegi-Sensei?"

Before Rayne stood a female ninja with orange hair and wore a chuunin uniform. She didn't look happy. "What are YOU doing during class time?" Moegi responded, "Graduation Exams are tomorrow. You have no time for your stupid pranks!"

Rayne rolled her eyes. "So what. I'm sure I'll pass."

"You little Brat!!" a vain popped on Moegi's forehead, "Out of 36 students in your class YOU are dead last! You should be studying not pulling pranks. If the Lord of Ashes sees this he-"

"I've all ready seen it."

The new voice startled both Rayne and Moegi. They turned there heads to see a blonde man with blue eyes and whisker like birthmarks on his cheek standing in the road across from them. The man was not looking at them but at the life size statue of a nine tailed fox covered in toilet paper.

"Na-Naruto-dono." Moegi's cheeks turned pink, "I can't apologize enough for.."

"It's alright Moegi." Naruto said with a worm voice, "Just make sure she cleans it up after class. I'll notify the others that Rayne has been caught."

"Yes Naruto-dono."

'_This brings back memories' _Naruto thought to himself, _'And I was afraid one of my kids would be pulling these pranks.' _

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

By the end of the day Rayne was caring a big trash can and picking up toilet paper off the statue of the Shukaku as Moegi supervised.

"Hurry up Rayne" Moegi said, "As soon as you are done with this one you still have the other two to clean. You can't go home until they are all clean!"

"So what!" Rayne huffed "Father is on a mission so no one will be waiting for me. "

Moegi's expression turned sad. Rayne's mother died during Rayne's childbirth so her only family is her father. Unfortunately her father happens to be the Anbu Commander so he is rarely home. Rayne has had a lonely childhood.

"Um, Rayne?" Moegi scratched her chin.

"What?"

"If you finish soon I'll treat you to some okonomiyaki."

"…"

Pause

"…"

"Yay!!" Rayne cheered, "Okonomiyaki!"

Thirty minutes later…

"Itadakimasu!" Rayne began to scarf down her okonomiyaki in an unlady like manner.

"Say Rayne?" Moegi began, "Why did you disrespected the monuments any way? Do you know who they are? "

"Mff- of course!" Rayne swallowed her last bite, "They are the three guardians of the Ash. The fox Kyuubi, the raccoon Shukaku, and the dragon Ahihcu. Their combined power helped the Ash destroy the sound 13 years ago."

"Then why-?"

"Because I want the village to acknowledge me. Some day I will become stronger than Naruto-dono and become the next Lord of Ashes!"

Moegi chuckled, "That's a hard dream to chase after." _'Become stronger than Naruto-dono? I doubt that's possible. Kohohamaru-kun, Odon and I looked up to him even as kids. He was always amazing. He built this village from almost nothing. Being built in a miner country Naruto could not be granted the title Kage even though it is rumored that he may be stronger than the five Kage. That's why people call him Naruto-dono instead of Naruto-sama…'_

Moegi stopped her train of thought. '_Kohohamaru-kun…after 13 years I still miss you.'_

"Moegi-sensei?" Rayne spoke up, "Can I ask for a favor?"

"What is it? Do you want seconds"

Rayne shook her head. "Your forehead protector, can I try it on?"

"This?" Moegi pointed to her forehead protector with a flame like symbol on it. "Sorry but no."

"Why?" Rayne pouted

"This is a symbol of maturity." Moegi explained, "You will get one if you graduate."

"Meanie!!"

"Sorry."

"Seconds!"

"Geez…"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Graduation Exam

"Attention class!" Moegi started, "when I call your name you are to go into the next room where Golem-sensei and I will be. The exam test will be your choice of elemental jutsu."

'_Crap!!!' _Rayne thought _'I thought those jutsus were extra credit so I never practiced!'_

Rayne was sweating bullets as she was called into the next room. There she saw Moegi-sensei and Golem-sensei sitting behind a desk full of Ash forehead protectors. Moegi did a few quick hand seals and a bunshin appeared.

"Use your jutsu on this bunshin" she said.

'_I must pass!' _Rayne began forming seals, "Lightning element: Firefly spark no jutsu!"

POP… Nothing happened except for Rayne's hair sticking up from static. _'Uh oh'_

Moegi's eyes twitched. "FAIL"

'_Nooooooo….' _

"Moegi-sensei." Golem spoke up, "Don't you think you are being a bit harsh? Rayne is an incredibly athletic young lady and she does know all the basic jutsus, plus she has mastered her advance bloodline ability . Maybe we can let her pass."

Rayne perked up.

"Sorry Golem-sensei but all of the students were able to perform an elemental jutsu. I cannot let her pass. Rayne will have to try again next year"

Rayne tried her best not to cry…

Once every on was out side the students were greeted by their family and friends and were congratulated on graduating. Rayne stood by herself being the only one without the Ash forehead protector.

"Look!" one of the adults pointed, "That girl didn't pass."

"Good!" another spoke up, "Can you imagine if she became a ninja? After all she is-"

"Fool!" the other interrupted, "We are forbidden to speak of that!"

Rayne wished her father was here…..

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That night…

Moegi sat awake on her bed. Having failed Rayne Moegi felt miserable. She knew Rayne was in pain but there was nothing she could do.

As Moegi tried to fall asleep she heard a loud knock on her apartment door.

Moegi answered it to find Golem, "Golem-sensei?"

"Terrible news Moegi-sensei. Rayne has stolen a forbidden scroll from the Uzumaki tower!"

"What?!?"

In the center of the village stood the tallest building known as the Uzumaki tower. There several ninjas began to gather around the base of the tower.

"Naruto-dono this is bad!"

"Rayne has taken a forbidden scroll!"

"The Sound had stolen that scroll from the Lightning country. If the Hidden Cloud find out we now have it a war might start!"

"We must get that scroll back!"

Naruto folded his arms, "Very well, bring Rayne back here."

'_Rayne… I must find you first!'_ Moegi thought

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Out side of the village at the base of the volcano sat Rayne brused up and taking deep breaths.

"Rayne!" Moegi shouted as she appeared before Rayne. If looks could kill Rayne would already be dead. "You-"

"Hee hee hee… You found me sensei." Rayne didn't notice Moegi's dirty look, "I was only able to learn one jutsu."

'_What?' _Moegi thought, _'She came her to practice her jutsu?'_

Rayne was excited, "If I show you an incredible elemental jutsu from this scroll I'll be allowed to graduate, right?"

"Who told you that?" Moegi asked, _'This does not make any sense.'_

"Golem-sensei told me!" Rayne Said, "He told me about this scroll, were I could find it, and about this place! He told me you will let me pass if I learn the jutsus from this scroll!"

'_Golem?' _Moegi realized Rayne had been tricked. She soon sensed the incoming kunai and shoved Rayne out of the way.

"Uff!" Rayne landed on her rear, "Why did you do that-" Rayne stopped as she saw several kunai impale Moegi.

"Rayne." Golem appeared on top of a large rock, "Give me the scroll!"

Moegi began to remove the impaled kunai, "Rayne, do not let him have that scroll. Protect it with your life!"

Rayne looked back and fourth between Golem and Moegi, "Sensei, what's going on-" Rayne cringed as she saw Moegi remove a kunai from her left breast _'Ouch! that one must hurt.'_

"Golem has tricked you Rayne." said Moegi, "He wants the scroll for himself. "

"Rayne." Golem began, "Moegi is afraid of you keeping that scroll."

Rayne was confused, "What?"

"Don't be fooled by him Rayne."

Golem smirked, "Ha, Rayne I'll tell you the truth"

The look on Moegi was of horror, "No! Don't!"

Golem ignored her, "12 years ago before you were born, a rule was made to not tell you about."

"What are you talking about? What rule?" Rayne asked

"Golem don't say it!" Moegi screamed.

"No one was allowed to tell you that YOU ARE THE REINCARNATION OF OROCHIMARU!"

As soon as Rayne heard this she felt like her insides turned to ice.

"In other words, it was you how killed thousands of ninjas for experiments, you who murdered three of the Kage, you who almost destroyed the Leaf, YOU WHO MURDERD MOEGI'S HUSBEND!" Golem grinned "Didn't you think it was strange that every one hated you?"

"Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit!" Rayne said as tears began to swell within her eyes. Rayne knew it must be true. All the hateful eyes, the unkind words every thing had made sense. She now knew why she was almost always alone.

"Rayne." Moegi spoke. "I don't hate you and I never blamed you for Kohohamaru's death."

"Really?" Rayne asked with hope.

"No!" Golem interrupted, "Moegi only wants the scroll. She will say any thing to get it!"

Rayne couldn't take this. After learning about her past she was confused, scared, and in pain. She did the only thing she could think to do.

She ran.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto sat in his office looking into his crystal ball.

"So..." He said to himself, "Golem has told her about Orochimaru." _'I regret sending her father on that mission. She needs him now more than ever. The pain she must be experiencing must be overwhelming. I should know, both her father and I have experience it too.'_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rayne ran as fast as she could over rocks and outcroppings alike. Moegi appeared and ran along side her.

"Rayne!" she called out, "Golem only wants the scroll. As long as you have it you are in danger. Give me the scroll!"

Rayne responded by kicking her between the legs.

"Omff!" Moegi doubled over holding her groin, "How?!?" Moegi transformed into Golem, "How did you know I was not Moegi?"

"Heh..." Rayne transformed into Moegi, "Because I'm Moegi."

"I see." Golem tried to ignore the pain from his groin. "So you will transform yourself into your husbands murderer in order to save her."

"You are wrong about Rayne." Moegi said as she fell to the ground

"Oh? How so?" Golem rose to his feet, the pain forgotten.

"I do hate Orochimaru for what he did to Kohohamaru, but not the girl." Moegi spoke with strength in her voice. "She may have the soul of that snake bastard but she has the heart of Akadou Rayne!"

Golem looked at her as if she was an idiot. "You are quite annoying." he dashed towards her "DIE!"

Moegi didn't have the strength to stand much less fight. _'So' _she thought, _'It looks like this is the end. I hope I'll get to see Kohohamaru.' _

Suddenly Rayne jumped out from behind a rock and shoulder rammed Golem in the side knocking him away from Moegi.

"Rayne!?" Moegi was surprised.

"Don't hurt Moegi-sensei" Rayne spoke with killer intent. "Or I'll kill you!"

"Ha! Aren't you confident." Golem rose up again. "A brat like you has no chance against me. I already know all about the advanced bloodline you inherited from your mother. As long as you don't physically touch me I'm safe!"

"Who said I was going to use my advanced bloodline?" Rayne grinned. She then made a hand seal that Golem and Moegi didn't recognized. "Lightning element: RAIGEKI CANNON NO JUTSU!"

Purple lightning shot out from her hands strait at Golem.

'_Shit! She must have learned that jutsu from the scroll.' _Golem jumped trying to doge the incoming lightning but to his horror the lightning bent and arced towards him. Before he could react the jutsu hit him dead on.

"GAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" Golem screamed as his body was consumed in the lightning.

'_Amazing' _Moegi thought, _'That is a high level jutsu created by the first Raikage.'_

Golem's body fell to the ground in a smoking mass.

'_This is a jutsu that uses charka to forcefully release extra spiritual energy in the form of lightning. Because of this the Raigeki Cannon not only damages the body but the soul as well.' _

Moegi looked at Golem's twitching form.

'_And with the soul damaged Golem can never release spiritual energy. Without spiritual energy to mix with his body energy Golem will never mold Charka again.'_

Moegi looked up at Rayne who was still standing.

"Oops, I guess I went overboard." Rayne giggled.

'_Hmmm…'_ Moegi thought, _'maybe she will surpass Naruto' _ "Rayne can you come over here? I have something for you."

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile in the village.

"Have you found Rayne yet?"

"No."

"Have you?"

"This is bad!"

"We must find her!"

"There is no need to worry."

The ninjas turned towards the new voice. "Naruto-dono!" one spoke.

Naruto gave them a warm smile. "Rayne will return soon with the scroll so we may all rest easy."

---------------------------------------------------------------

"Can I open my eyes now sensei?"

"Yes, you may open them."

Rayne opened her eyes to the bright light of morning. Her eyes soon focused and she could se Moegi clearly. The first thing she noticed was Moegi's forehead protector was missing. Rayne reached up and touched her own forehead to discover that she was wearing it.

"Congratulations!" Moegi said, "You graduate!"

Rayne was speechless.

"To celebrate I'll treat you to some okonomiyaki." Moegi noticed that Rayne was crying, "What's wrong?"

"MOEGI-SENSEI!!" Rayne cried as she held Moegi in a tight embrace.

'_Rayne…' _Moegi thought as Rayne held her, _'your journey as a ninja has just begun but I suppose I can lecture you about it after the okonomiyaki-' _

"OUCH!!" Moegi screamed as she felt pain rise up from her chest, "THE LEFT ONE IS STILL TENDER! THE LEFT ONE IS STILL TENDER!"

TO BE CONTINUED

-------------------------------------------------------------

Authors notes:

Well what do you think. This is my first fanfic and I hope there will be enough reviewers to convince me to continue. As many of you have guessed I used the script of episode one of the Naruto series. But from know on it will be original. I would like to see if any one has figured out who is Rayne's father and what is her advanced bloodline. I will reveal these in the next fic.


End file.
